Dejavu
by dwX
Summary: Karmic chaos onsues when Kagome meets the Taiyoukai's reincarnation in her school while taking a break shard hunting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenjho Tenge.

"" spoken

'' thoughts

iie no

daijoubu desu yo I'm fine

sou ka is that so/ Really?

Ohayou g'morning

ganbatte ne good luck/ Hang in there!

Eto umm

...-senpai elder student

Hajime-mashite pleased to meet you (for the first time)

Yoro-shiku pleased to meet you

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dejavu

Chapter 1:

The bustling halls of the gymnasium corridor reverberated to the brim with student activity. The mental alertness and strenuous physical exertion involved, cultivating the well-being of the high school students. Total concentration in their chosen sports occupied the studious minds of teenagers... all except one. One Higurashi, Kagome.

"Kagome! You were like zoned out for more than fifteen minutes... You not sick again are you?"

"Iie, daijoubu desu yo!.. And I was paying attention."

"Sou ka? Then what was Eri and I talking about eh?"

"Um.."

"Hah! Thought so!"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Fine what were you two talking about?"

"The new transfer student!" Cried Yuka with renewed excitement, her eyes sparkling dreamily as she clasps her hands in front of her chest.

"What about him." Yawned Kagome. "There's been other transfers here before but you all never made a big deal out of them... why this one?"

"Looks like a certain someone has yet to meet Mr. Perfect." Crooned Ayumi.

"Eh?"

"Oh.. that's right you were absent when we followed him."

"Followed him... God! You are stalkers now?"

"Kagome-chan!"

All the girls turned toward the voice.

"A-no ne... Ohayou Hojo-kun!" Bowed Kagome. 'Speaking of stalkers.'

"Kagome-chan it's great to see you walking again! Your grandfather told me about your dislocated hip and up coming surgery. Ganbatte ne! Oh.. and I got these for you..."

Hojo holds out a brown paper parcel.

'What the!..'

"It's fermented tofu!" Beamed Hojo proudly. "It will help with the bone mending. Just be careful not to puncture the package cause.. well as you can tell, it's sealed shut but the smell is still coming out."

"Ahehehe... stinky tofu huh?" Kagome laughed nervously while dexterously pinching the bridge of her nose. The obnoxious and very pungent odor of the fermented tofu permeating the air.

"Eto, Hojo where were you off to?"

"Oh, that's right! I was to meet with Shin-senpai for kendo practice."

"SHIN-SENPAI!" squealed Ayumi, Yuka and Eri simultaneously.

'Shin?' Kagome furrowed her brows in concentration. 'Why does that name ring a loud siren in my brain.'

:o) Shi means death in Japanese.

"Come on! We'll all go with you!" Cheered the three girls dragging Hojo and a protesting Kagome with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CRASH.

THUD.

CRUNCH.

A boy lies sprawled painfully on the ground, his chest heaving frantically with each shallow breath.

"Whaaaa?"

"Shin-senpai is the reigning world champion in kendo. No-one's defeated him since he first entered five years ago." Declared Hojo almost worshipfully. "He moves so fluently, it's poetry in motion I tell you." The teenage boy's eyes adoringly twinkle.

'He reminds me of a certain midget toad.' Thought Kagome.

The five students proceeded to make their way toward the school dojo. Kagome gulped with each step, as she compromised her strides, walking over the crumpled forms of groaning students who littered the wooden floors. She swallowed the golf ball lump on her throat, the scene looked so familiar.

Yuka nudged her forward until she was placed in front of the group, facing an elegant figure whose back is turned to her.

"Ahem.. Shin-senpai! I would like you to meet a close friend of mine.. Higurashi Kagome."

The figure turned slowly.

"KYAAAAA!"

Hazel eyes narrowed in her direction, momentarily flickering in slight annoyance at the disturbance.

"Kagome, this is ..."

"Sesshoumaru.." Mumbled Kagome in a terrified voice. Her hands shook visibly as she slid slowly down on the floor.

Her friends looked on in bewilderment but remained silent.

"Higurashi!"

Hojo made a move toward her but was cut short when Shin strode toward Kagome.

The proud kendo champion stood beside her, his face somewhat cold and yet strangely serene in composure. "You look familiar to me, have we met before?" He asked coolly offering to help her stand with one hand, while he held the bamboo practice sword with the other.

As the elder teenager aided her a shot of electricity shot through the miko's frame. 'Strong chi!' Kagome sucked in a sharp breath, turning to the tall young man. The magenta markings were gone, so was the cobalt blue crescent moon.

Shin returned her intent gaze. A silent recognition shocks him to the core. The misty form of a girl with a bow aiming at him appeared in his mind, within the blink of an eye it was gone.

Shin grasps her hand firmly but not tight enough to hurt her. "Who are you? What did you call me earlier?" He murmured huskily in her ear. Not receiving any responses he braced her slight form to himself maneuvering her so that she can walk alongside him while still leaning on his chest.

"Come." He beckoned as led her away from her gaping friends, out of the dojo and onto a century old sakura tree.

The gnarled roots nearly tripping her, but Shin's firm grasp stayed her from falling over. Quietly Shin rested the bamboo sword against the trunk, while he himself seated underneath the cherry tree, sheltered from the sun by the cool shadow the tree had cast. Kagome seated herself an arms span away, still studying his face.

"I have heard of the name you spoke of before." He said by way of an explanation. Languidly he drew one hand through the silky platinum silver tresses. "Though I must admit it was only due to a baka fortune teller friend of mine."

He locked eyes with her again. "But at that time, there were only the two of us. Again I ask you, how is it that you have come by that name?"

Kagome shifted nervously averting his honey colored eyes. Licking her dry lips, she twiddled her thumbs on her lap. "I uh was mistaken ...you sorta just reminded me of someone."

"Interesting. The name itself isn't a popular one. And the fact that you have mistaken me for a person of similar name and appearance, is of great intrigue to me. I do hope that I haven't got a long lost twin somewhere." He paused thoughtfully, before breaking into a playful grin. "Of course my said friend also said that I had some karmic connection nonsense to the Sesshoumaru of legends." He remarked, his voice almost purring in a baritone timbre. "My friend also mentioned that I looked like the my name-sake. Perhaps you too, are familiar with the myths surrounding that name?"

His sudden smile catching her off guard.

"Breath-taking.." Whispered Kagome totally unnerved.

"Huh?"

"Ah.. betsu ni!" Jumped Kagome, vigorously shaking her head. Her face flushing a furious shade of red.

"Mou! You are jumpy!" He laughed jovially, as the filtered sunlight reflected from his hair, making him give off an aura of radiant light that encased his whole being.

'He looks so carefree, so unlike the Sesshoumaru I know.' Kagome thought.

"Sorry about earlier, I'm a totally different person when I'm practicing. Let's start again shall we?" Shin said in an apologetical tone.

Kagome got up and bowed respectfully. "Higurashi, Kagome... Yoroshiku."

He got up and stiffly bowed in the formal manner.

"Natsume, Shin Sesshoumaru. Hajimemashite."

Kagome's face blanched white. 'He's not Sesshoumaru... but if not then.. his reincarnation!'


	2. Eye of the Beholder

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenjho Tenge.

;o) Thank you all for your most honorable reviews, this geek knows not how to show her gratitude... (Reverent Bow)... Your reviews are like CPR to my otherwise comatose brain...

_**Single Spark:**_

Silk Worm-yea this is a half future half past thingy but will eventually converge to the past events as that would be where the story will unfold.

Dah-Sorry about the mix up between the two characters, I have recently been sooooo into Shin's character in Tenjho Tenge. There is a great potential in his character and I was rather rather disappointed the that someone that HOT is killed off in the series..(Arrrrrgghhh!), I know it was essential to the story of Tenjho Tenge but GYAH! I just couldn't accept it (sad ne?). The character of Shin to me anyway, is as complex and intriguing as Sesshoumaru both display some similar traits (homicidal tendencies-haha errr ok bad joke there), they're great fighters that strive to be the best, even if the reasons behind their struggle to be the strongest differ. Shin in my story will be the only one from Tenjho Tenge and even then he will be his own person, even though he is Sesshoumaru's reincarnation. Rest assured the 'Force' will be with me when I write this.

Mizunosora, Vanessa, Tana-san, Aurora Potter-Here's the next chapter ... (Ta-dah)

Nikari-NYAHAHAHAHA! Poor Kagome who will she choose eh?

Yue-Yep! Our little heroine will be traveling between both times, but eventually it will be centered on the past.

Xoulblade-(DROOL) ... yep! Shin from Tenjho Tenge... (smack lips).. i have to stop myself thinking perverted thoughts... shame on me...sorry can't help it ;o)

BlueDestiny-Great! Just jump in the band wagon, the more the merrier!

_**Fanfiction:**_

LadyAkina-Kick back pop some popcorn and open a 2L coke! Let's just say the ball is in Kagome's hands...GAHHHH I can't reveal to much...shhhhh it's top secret...(wink)..(wink)..

Raspberrysorbet, Fikesgirl, Starlinga, Kage'brairs, Always Smiling, AnneMarie89, W1ckedAngel, Inuyashalover93311, KaylaisEvenstar-Thank you for your reviews!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

gomen-sorry

kirei-cute/pretty

akai-red

kieru- disappear!

yamete-stop

suman-sorry

Recap:

_Kagome got up and bowed respectfully. "Higurashi, Kagome... Yoroshiku." _

He got up and stiffly bowed in the formal manner.

"Natsume, Shin Sesshoumaru. Hajimemashite."

Kagome's face blanched white. 'He's not Sesshoumaru... but if not then.. his reincarnation!'

Chapter 2:

Kagome's eyes widened a little. 'His eyes! They are fathomless, as though they can consume me.'

"Kagome, you're staring again." Mocked Shin. He had pulled his long wispy silver hair into a low pony tail, his long bangs framing his handsome face, making him all the more striking to behold.

"G-gomen ne Shin-senpai!" Kagome blushes a shade of pink, she squirms uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Don't move."

"Huh?"

Out from her stark-black midnight hair, Shin clasps a hapless butterfly within his hands. Kagome leans forward and gasps in delight.

"Kirei ne!" Smiled Kagome. "Ohh it's ok, I won't hurt you."

Gently she strokes the tips of the butterfly's wings, unintentionally brushing against the teenage boy's hand. Shin flinches slightly at her touch, her pure aura seem to soothe the raging beast that remained hidden and caged within the confines of his mind. He is rattled slightly, perturbed to the core. Something about this girl is different.

"Ne, may I hold Akai?"

"Akai? You gave 'it' a name?" Asked a bemused Shin. "It's only a butterfly, eventually it will die and non would have missed it. The name you gave it would then have been wasted. No-one cares about those sort of things, you shouldn't either. "

Kagome perused her lips, then she took hold of Shin's slightly clenched fist with both her hands. She looked directly into his eyes, steadily holding it in a tender gaze.

"I shouldn't... but I do." She murmured softly. "Everyone and everything deserves to remembered one way or another, a name is just one way."

"That maybe but perhaps not everyone wants to be remembered." He retorted. Peering into her cherub face he shakes his head gently. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Affirmed Kagome simply.

'Such a pure heart shouldn't be with me least my own darkness consume her.' Shin turned away and averted his gaze, then abruptly opened his clenched hand allowing the butterfly to take flight. "You should get back, the next class will start soon." He stooped slightly, retrieving his bamboo sword, then left without a look back.

'Mou! That guy has got some serious issues!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day passed without much incident. Much to her great disappointment she not run into Shin again-but not for her lack of trying. She had so wanted to see him again, his words troubled her, over a matter as trivial as a butterfly's name too. The desire to talk to him again ate her soul, he seemed so lost somehow, the compulsion to help him was gaining momentum within her. Of course there was also issue of him being Sesshoumaru's reincarnation, which meant that the much feared Taiyoukai had somehow met his demise. But who would have been strong enough to defeat Sesshoumaru? Or did he die by his own hand?

Kagome groaned. All this mental usage was giving her a splitting headache. Absent mindedly she began to walk around the quadrangle near the main gate. Heaving her trusty backpack higher up her shoulders she scanned the area surrounding her. Nothing!

Kagome slumped back seating herself on a metallic bench near the bus stop just outside the main gate. If she had wanted to see him again this was the best place for that opportunity. But then again how would she go about breeching the subject of what's burdening him without making him suspicious, since for all he knew they met only today and here she was making a fuss over him.

Kagome took off the heavy bag, settling it down against the bench. Sighing loudly she extends out her arms perching them on top of the bench backrest, while she allowed her head to tilt back. The cool afternoon breeze blew away her tensions, she feels herself relax. Humming a soft tune to herself she closes her eyes, all awhile listening to the frolicking birds in the tree tops.

"Well lookie what we 'ave here boys!"

Kagome's eyes opened sharply, turning to look at a group of local hoodlums known around the area. She bolted up quickly, frantically reaching for her bag and holding it protectively in front of herself.

"P-please, leave me alone! I don't have any money!" Kagome gasped backing away. 'Baka Kagome now you're in for it!'

"Now, now! Why would we want your money when a pretty lil thing like you could offer us something more?"

"Wwhat do you mean?" Gulped Kagome noting the way the five men were now positioning themselves to block all routes of escape. Her heart thundered in her chest, adrenalin seeping into her whole being. Afraid as she was, she tried not to show it, reminding herself that she had faced greater danger in the Warring States Era.

"Come now surely such a delectable vixen such as yourself know what men like us want ne?"

One thug that circled behind her smacked her on the butt.

"HENTAI!" Screamed Kagome, her hand reaching up and slapping the offender hard on the right cheek.

"Feisty isn't she?" Laughed one, as he watched Kagome whirl her bag around like a madwoman.

"I believe the lady said to leave her be."

All whirled around to look at the newest addition in the foray.

"S-Shin-Senpai!"

Kagome cried tears of relief, taking advantage of Shin's intrusion, the miko ran toward her silver haired savior. As she flung her arms around him she sobbed and shook uncontrollably. Raising her tear-streaked face she tried to speak but no the words died in her throat.

Shin perceived her terror and saw her tears. Rage rushed through his veins, he felt something within him snap. His body started vibrating, pulsating in power. He closes his eyes in an effort to hold back the beast within that's threatening to come out. Every fiber of his being seem to crackle. His heart thundered faster and faster in his chest. His breathing appeared labored.

"Shin-senpai?" Kagome once again lifted her eyes to look at Shin. 'Chi?' Thought the miko in alarm. Something wasn't right. Her inborn miko instincts were going ballistic and it was centered around Shin. Stranger still there was static electricity were zapping on her skin where she was in contact with elder teenager. The air around loomed heavy she felt as though she was in the eye of a terrible storm that was about vent the full force of it's fury.

Shin opened his eyes slowly.

Kagome gasped, terror apparent on her expression. 'His eyes!'

Gone were the amber-colored depths in it's place, a blood red disk with heavily dilated onyx black pupils, shaped to form an elliptical slit. His face was eerily serene totally unnerving regarding their current predicament.

Shin disentangled himself from Kagome grasp, placing her protectively behind himself.

"Gyahahaha! Pretty boy wants a piece of the action!" The thug that Kagome slapped walked cockily toward Shin, raising his nose up at the teenager. He had a robust build and stood on par with Shin's height. An ugly scar zigzagged on one side of his face, making him look all the more menacing. "Don't worry, we'll let you have some after we're through with her." He laughed maniacally as the others joined in.

Shin wordlessly took one step forward, a flash of azure highlighting in the dark slits of his pupils. He deliberately stepped directly in front of the scarred man, having shoved both his hands in his pockets.

"Ohhh did I hit a nerve?" The man further taunted, his grimy companions laughed harder still.

Shin narrowed his eyes at him. Taking out his right hand, he made a motion to flick at the other mans abdomen.

"Kieru." He dismissed drily.

With his index finger Shin sent a charge of chi into his opponents body, tearing through muscle and rupturing vital internal organs.

The scarred man's eyes widened and popped into blood shot orbs. Fresh blood streamed out of the corners of his mouth before he collapsed unconscious on the ground.

The others ceased their inane laughter.

Shin fixes his eyes on them. He shifts to a fighting stance with deadly intent.

"Yamete!" Kagome who had stood by in shock, finally found the will to summon her voice. Desperately she threw herself to the elder boy. "Please, don't do this! There was no harm done." Observing that she had his attention she quickly spun around and shouted to the cowering thugs. "What are you all waiting for? Take him and leave now!"

Shin watched impassively as the men retreated away carrying their critically injured comrade in their arms.

"Shin-senpai?" Kagome addressed the still dazed boy. 'How do I bring him back? God, Kagome think!' Her mind screamed. She peered intently into his eyes, they still remained the same. 'Inuyasha reverberated back when I kissed him, maybe...'

Kagome puckered her lips, only intending to give him a brief peck on his lips. She gasped in surprise when his arms pinned her to his chest, as his tongue slid into her mouth. He plundered every inch, swirling his tongue around taking possession and branding her as his.

She tried desperately to push away but he held her firm. Trapping both her hands to her side in his embrace, he continued to savor her only this time in a much more tender way. Kagome noted that his eyes were slowly receding to it's honey hue, even as his pupils again regained their circular form. She sighed inwardly in relief.

"Suman Higurashi. You should have not seen that... At times I am not myself you see."

"Iie, there is no apology needed. You saved me from those bakas." Replied Kagome shyly. "But I'm glad to see that your eyes are amber again."

"I-it changed?"

"Hai. Please, Shin-senpai tell me what's wrong. There is something bothering you, I want to help you... allow me please?"

Shin looked at her, deep sadness evident in his haunted eyes. "You are a good and kind hearted person Kagome. And for that I give you my respect. But there are some problems better left as they are. I cannot bear to pass them to you. Please do not concern yourself with this."

Kagome balled a fist.

"BAKAAA! No matter how you put it, I am involved in this. I am a miko, and helping people is what mikos do. I cannot just walk away from this... or from you."

Shin inclined his head toward her. "You don't know what you involve yourself in Higurashi... Some things are far too frightening to be real."


	3. Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenjho Tenge.

_**Single Spark: **_

Silkworm, Nikkari, BlueDestiny, Flightoffancy, Xoul-blade, Tana-san, Heather, Nikki, Fluffyfox, OnlineGirl, Cassie, Mizunosora,

_**Fanfiction:**_

Lady Akina, Blue dart, Always smiling, Moon Mage Goddess, Seshaddict, Saruko, Kaylaisevenstar, Manga dreams, Leokagome, Seshhomaru's babe,

_**Thanks for all the great and inspiring reviews! If you would like to be in my update alert list send me your email address, thanks again!**_

Previously:

Shin looked at her, deep sadness evident in his haunted eyes. "You are a good and kind hearted person Kagome. And for that I give you my respect. But there are some problems better left as they are. I cannot bear to pass them to you. Please do not concern yourself with this."

Kagome balled a fist.

"BAKAAA! No matter how you put it, I am involved in this. I am a miko, and helping people is what mikos do. I cannot just walk away from this... or from you."

Shin inclined his head toward her. "You don't know what you involve yourself in Higurashi... Some things are far too frightening to be real."

**Chapter 3: Yin and Yang.**

Reiki: holy power

okiru: wake up

iya: no

eku: let's go/come

Naze ka: Why?

Urusai: shut up

'You sound just like him, so proud and arrogant.' thought Kagome. "Regardless of what you say, you are not alone in this."

The miko teenager edges toward Shin. "Stop shutting me out because I'm telling you I won't be going anywhere."

"Kagome you...Arrgghh" Without any warning, Shin doubled over, clutching his head with both hands. His features contorted in a pained expression. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly he desperately fights for control over his body.

"Shin-senpai!"

Kagome literally throws herself to his side, supporting him around his slim waist and coercing him to sit down on the bench that she had earlier occupied. As she worriedly observed him, beads of perspiration trickle slowly down her forehead. The prickling sensation returns, responding to some dark unknown slowly encroaching upon her reclining friend. By pure instinct alone her reiki had once again reacted protectively by encompassing her, shielding the miko from the dark foreign power, slowly birthing itself and making it's shadowy presence known.

Shin gasped for breath, wheezing loudly as his lungs began a series of spasms. He felt as though someone or something took hold of his lungs squeezing it and wringing it out of oxygen. The asphyxiating sensation was so torturous he prayed for unconsciousness to deliver him out of his pain. A low growl rips through his clenched teeth tearing through the stagnant air.

'Kami!' Jumped Kagome, startled and rankled slightly at the curious noise that reverberated in the elder teen's throat.

Shin continued to pant, the ache in his head escalating to a barrage of stabbing pains, making his vision blur and disrupting his equilibrium. Voices, he could hear two voices speaking. One very much human, the other an angry-very guttural voice. He shuts his eyes tightly willing silently to keep the beast at bay. His determined struggles push him to near exhaustion, and still the cage that held his darkness continued to break and splinter like a brittle piece of thin glass. Something was clawing him inside, engulfing the core of his being.

Shrrrrkkkk..

A shrill tearing noise draws Kagome's attention to Shin's hand. She stares at it in shock as his nails elongate to sharp point-diamond hard claws-so dangerously lethal looking.

"K-Kagomeeee..." Shin groans, reaching out to her-she clasps his out stretched claw, all awhile whispering sweet nothings to soothe him and ease his agony. A bitter smell permeates the air, as something akin to noxious fumes exude from his other claw. The whipping wind thankfully dissipating the green mist from being too concentrated to harm. Try as she might she could not stifle the flood of tears that gathered in her eyes. Through watery eyes she observed the way in which Shins teeth sharpened into fangs. Flashes of magenta stripes surface in his cheeks breaking the milky creaminess of his skin, while the familiar sky blue crescent moon painted itself on his forehead, boldly declaring his regal heritage. Unsure of what to do, she runs her fingers around each lobe as if to massage the pointed elven ears back to a more human like shape.

"It's ok, I'm right by your side..." She sobbed softly, sitting on the bench and cradling his head on her lap. She stroked his pallid forehead with great tenderness, some of her shed tears falling onto his face. She could taste his pain on her lips.

"Leave me.." He pleaded in a low whimper. His eyes were once again shifting back and forth. Warm, sunset-honey hues to angry, tumultuous crimson rubies. Kagome braced herself for the worst, but still stubbornly clung to him, adamant to the end to never relinquish him to the darkness he so feared. She leaned over him, shadowing his throbbing head with her own. With her forehead resting on his temple, her tears fell on his quivering lips.

Shin's scarlet eyes opened wide. "Mine!" He barked roughly, nipping lightly at the miko's neck in a flash, Kagome gasps in surprise rather than hurt, being caught totally unaware. Beads of blood trickled over the minuscule wound. Kagome swipes her hand across the broken skin, grazing over the rapidly coagulating blood, a moment of panic flits across her features even as the smeared blood dried readily on her fingertips.

Shin lifts up his head wearily, "leave me please...I have no wish to hurt you.." Kagome surmised from his hazel eyes that the Shin she knew was still fighting desperately for dominance. Her heart sunk filled with pity and concern. Shrugging off her initial shock over the small bite, she ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner still sobbing softly.

"I won't..I'll stay with you, you'll get through this..." Kagome reassured, tears continuously cascading down her cheeks. Her heart went out to him. Each gasp for breath, each groan of pain. She went through with him.

She held him for what seemed like an eternity imbuing his dark aura with her pure light even as the last stage of the terrible transformation took place. The darkness loomed large and foreboding, accompanied by a thunderous roar as a whirlwind snarling in a beast-like manner, snarled through her hearing. The darkness' amplified magnitude filling the miko's heart and soul with dread. The pang of fear now seeping in to her senses.

'Iya! The darkness is too great...' In a last ditch attempt Kagome delved deep within herself. 'I won't lose you! I refuse to!' She screamed within fighting furiously alongside him. From within her heart she thought of her companions in the feudal era. Fatigue crept in but her heart remained steadfast. 'Shippo lend me your friendship. Miroku lend me your wisdom. Sango lend me your love. Inuyasha lend me your courage...Now!'

Light exploded in her midst, radiating out in concentric circles.

Dark and light intermingled.

His darkness became her own, and her light became his.

Balance was restored.

Gradually the shadowy tendrils that enveloped Shin's form receded back to himself, taking with it his inhuman attributes. Kagome took a deep breath wiping her brow with the back of her hand. Relief flooded her instantaneously as the last vestiges of his transformation disappeared. A lazy smile playing across her face. 'Youkai or ningen, you are still so beautiful.' Sighed Kagome heavily.

"Shin?... Okiru it's over." She whispered, smiling warmly as she gently summoned him to consciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A little later, as Shin walks Kagome back to her house:**

"I will say this once and once only." Murmured Kagome in a steady even breath. "I will not run away and forsake you. So stop trying to carry everything on your shoulders. I am here for you...Your problems are mine too..that's what friends do and you are my friend ... right? Besides, I could probably research for an ofuda to ward off that ghastly presence.. what do think?"

Shin nods as he stares up the wisps of clouds that sailed across the breezy afternoon sky. Inclining his head toward her, a sad wistful smile graces his youthful face. "It's not that simple. What would you do, if the very same darkness that I fear and try to fight is ..." He took one cautious step, leaning forward a tangent as he placed his left hand on the curve of her right shoulder. ".. Part of me?" He remarked in a trembling whisper, his head bowed low.

Again he was too close for comfort. Kagome shivered in response. Having him this close, her legs were starting to turn liquid as his voice washed over her in velvet waves. His hot breath was so close in her ear that she could almost feel the gentlest touch from his lips as he huskily breathed out each word.

Kagome swallowed nervously. The situation was frustratingly unnerving, but she will be defiant to the end. She will help him. Somewhere deep inside her very being she knew that only she could tame the savage beast caged in him.

Taking a deep breath she covers the hand that he had placed on her right shoulder with her own. She smirked as she gazed confidently into his eyes.

"Then allow me to be the light that dispels your darkness..."

Shin regarded her for a moment. True she had seen his bestial side and did not fear him. There was definitely more to this girl! She had his respect and now she had his complete trust. He smiled, his eyes glassy and appreciative. For the first time-in a long time, he had great reason to hope. Shin's countenance brightened almost immediately, basking him in a warm glow.

"You already are that light." He acknowledged caressing her right cheek with his right hand. "You have stayed my darkness, your purity is the light I need to help me overcome this malady. You give me the strength to fight and the patience to endure."

Kagome bowed her head, hiding the furious blush that now accentuated her cheeks. 'He finally let me in!' She beamed inside.

"Eku."

"M-hm." Nodded Kagome.

They walked together in respective silence until they reached the path leading to the staircase and the Shrine grounds.

"I will train hard and help you beat this thing! I want to be stronger to help pull you out of the darkness that is in you." Kagome declared boldly, her eyes ablaze with inner fire, her determination etched in her delicate features.

"Naze?"

Kagome's smile got bigger. "Because those who dwelt in darkness have the same right as those who live in the light." Replied Kagome running up the shrine steps. "Ja!"

Shin watched her ascend the Shrine steps, his face grave and solemn.

'You don't have to be stronger Kagome, I will strive to be strong for the both of us-this I promise. I just need you to be by my side... always by side.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Later that night in Kagome's kitchen.**.

The young miko bathed in warm bubbly waters of the tub. The scented waters drawing out the tension from her knotted muscles. She sighs in utter bliss as she submerged in the temperate liquid.

"Hahhhh how nice.."

"Kagome-neechan! Inuyasha-niichan is here!"

POP.

'How did I know it wouldn't last?' She sighed wearily sinking further in the soapy depths.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha! I'm not due to return until tomorrow afternoon!" Huffed Kagome grabbing her yellow backpack from within the hanyou's grasp.

"We need you now!" He argued, snatching back the bag. "Something's come up and we can't delay any longer."

"But, but ... my test is tomorrow morning. And I've already studied... Besides this test is really important." Reasoned Kagome.

"Keh! Your passing grade won't mean much if Naraku gets hold of all the shards!" Pointed out the hanyou as he hurriedly stuffed the bag with varying flavors of ramen. "Ohhh I've never tried this flavor before!"

Inuyasha sniffs the styrofoam cup in eager anticipation, his nose twitching as he tried to discern it's contents. He huffs in frustration as the sealed container refused to divulge any of it's secret.

"We'll stop him in time just let me do this test!" Persisted Kagome angrily pulling the green cup of ramen from the hanyou's claws.

"Awww!"

"And stop putting all that ...Ack! Now look, you've over stuffed it and now it's on the verge of exploding!"

"Urusai! We'll be gone for a couple of days. It's best if we stock up on ninja food!"

"We can't be gone a couple of days! I told you I need to take this test!" Argued the miko, her arms waving to emphasize her point. Inuyasha growls low in the background, having sunk to the floor on all fours, scowling darkly as Kagome unsuccessfully tries to close the buckles on the front of the backpack.

"It's ok Kagome! You can go, I've already notified your school that you'll be absent for a couple of days, they've been so kind to re-schedule all your upcoming exams!"

Kagome twitches irritably as Inuyasha nods in approval.

"Come on Kagome, we'll need to leave now and meet up with the others in Kaede's hut before we leave at dawn tomorrow. We need to reach the Western Lands before high noon."

"W-western (gulp) Lands?" Puzzled Kagome. "Why?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes upward in undisguised annoyance. "As much as I hate my half brother, we need his assistance if we're to look for any shards in his domain." Inuyasha held up one hand, silencing her. "There are rumors that one of Sesshoumaru's vassal in the outskirts of Uemori possesses two shards. We've got to retrieve them before that stinking baboon makes his move."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yea! I sent old Miyoga to investigate, he came back just a few hours ago confirming the rumors."

An uncanny tingly sensation made her touch the broken skin on the right side of her neck, where Shin had previously drew blood. 'Odd it feels warm somewhat.' She thought.

"Come on Kagome! Stop dreaming, we need to get back now."

Slightly perturbed the miko tried brushing off the strange feeling by helping Inuyasha pack other supplies on another bag.

'The Western Lands... I have a sinking feeling about this.'


	4. Marked

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you all remain my inspiration in writing the succeeding chapters of all my stories, long after the caffeine high has run dry. Thank you for your support and patience!

WatcherandReader, did you get my email attachment? (doc. and odt?) I didn't get a response from you I'm not sure if it's my computer.

:O)

Chie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4:

"Haul your ass Kagome! Sitting in class all the time made your flat ass lazy!" Grumbled Inuyasha, his eyes scowling at her climbing figure, from his vantage point at the well's wooden rim.

"Hey! I wasn't the glutton that stuffed the backpack until it's on the verge of exploding!" Huffed a red-faced Kagome as she pulled herself along the thick leafy vines that thrived in the humid confines of the bone eater's well. Her grasp slipping every now, as the heavy burden on her back required more focus and effort than she had first thought.

"Hey! I wasn't the glutton that stuffed the backpack until it's on the verge of exploding." Repeated the hanyou in the best Kagome voice he could muster, puckering his lips into girlish pout. "Tch! What a pain! You're not carrying Kaede-baba for crying out loud. So quit shifting the blame." He mumbled further, crossing his arms irritably across his chest and tilting his head upward in a flair of masculine arrogance.

"OSUWARIIIIIII!!!!"

SPLATTTT.

"+#!!"

A flushed Kagome emerged from the well. Beads of perspiration trickling down her face and neck, even as she collapsed wearily on the ground. Panting heavily, she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand, momentarily closing her eyes and steadying her erratic breathing. She reaches across her left side, flicking lightly at Inuyasha's white triangle ears.

"Mphmmm..fpnts.." came the muffled apology.

"I'm sorry too." Whispered Kagome, as she cracks one eye open. She winces a tangent as she sun's fading light assault her vision. She slowly raises up her arms, spreading out each digit of her fingers against the orange-blue sky, observing lazily with half lidded eyes as the sun's dying rays filtered through.

'Wait a sec! It was already dark back home when we left. Why is the sun only setting now, here in the feudal era? Could something be affecting the time portal? Could it be closing soon?' She panicked inside.

The gritting sound of dirt and loose pebbles crunching against each other alerted Kagome to the hanyou's attempt to lift himself from the deep impression he had created on the ground. She rolls to her side, pushing against the patchy grass covered soil with both hands, languidly seating herself into a more suitable position so as to stand with ease. She twirled quickly in a semi-circle, feeling someone watching her.

"Hmmmm..."

"W-What are you looking at?" Snapped Kagome, backing away a couple of steps from the now crouching hanyou.

"You know, now that I've had a clear view of your behind. I can clearly see the reason why it took you long to climb out." he narrowed his eyes in a scrutinizing look. "You've been living the sweet life back home eh? Kikyo never had a caboose that jiggly..."

"OSUWARI!!!!..(SPLAT)...Take that you insensitive jerk! This time it's personal!! Oh and don't pop a hemorrhoid lifting yourself out!" Bellowed Kagome as she angrily stomped off, unknown to her the puncture wounds from Shin's fangs glimmered briefly.

'Dammit! This last sit feels like a whole mountain range on my back, what the hell's goin on?'

Inuyasha with veins popping at random on his dusty forehead, fights hard against the spell, as he tries to incline his head upward to gain better leverage, but an invisible force gripped his head, forcing it hard toward the ground. Gnashing his fangs until they ground noisily against each other, he paused briefly. He could feel the tension build around his neck. His eyes widened in realization.

'Oh sh't! If I don't stop my neck will break!'

PLUNK.

"Shtufid fitchhhh n har hermphal efshode! Yarrrggghhh!! Screamed Inuyasha as he waivers against the unrelenting force of the subjugation spell.

(Trans: Stupid bitch and her hormonal episode)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shin's room.

"_**Will you embrace the light? Or be consumed by the darkness within?"**_

"Kagome!"

Shin eyes snapped open. He grasped his aching head with both hands, groaning aloud as he turns to look at the clock hanging on the wooden wall.

"7pm." He snorted. "I must have been too into my meditation."

He stumbled out of the lotus seating position, standing up to his imposing height. Re-adjusting his haori and hakamas, he walked to the private balcony where he gazed out the city scape with unhindered views. He takes a deep breath bracing both hands on the cold metal railing with his head bowed. His hair whipped around him being lifted by the billowing breeze.

He sighs heavily. The visions in his meditations perplexed him. Was Kagome truly the key to overcome this curse of his? A flash of her smiling face crossed his mind. He shook his head in anger. Never, he couldn't do that! Not to her. Not to such a sweet girl, he will find another way, he had vowed to himself earlier that he would protect her at all cost.

He debated back and forth to himself unsure about his next course of action. Kagome's face once again haunting his mind. His grip tensed. Creaking agonizingly, the metal railing yielded under the intense pressure, contorting in unsightly creases and disrupting it's otherwise smooth straight finish.

"Kagome." He breathed out. Something was unsettling the beast within, he could feel it. The coiled tightness that was usually present was gone. In it's place, the cold shuffling feeling on the pit of his stomach. He closes his eyes, breathing the mingling scents in the crisp night air, trying to determine with his acute sense of smell, the girl whose face had soothed the fury of his bestial side.

"Mieta." ('Found you') he growled in satisfaction. A sly smirk weaving into his fine features. Still clad in his white haori and black hakamas, he jumped into the night air, partially transformed.

Negotiating the modern terrain with ease, he practically flies through the air. Immaculately jumping inhuman heights and running at an extraordinary pace. He grins like a predator, as adrenalin rush through his being. This single moment in time where both he and his dark counterpart work as one, in total agreement to seek out miko.

Almost as though in a vision in the recesses of mind, he followed the scent in a homely building. Delicious and comforting scents bombarded him, along with three distinct scents-none of which belonged to his main objective.

"A woman, an old man and boy." He murmured, isolating each individual scent. The similarity of their scents to 'his' Kagome however, implied of their relation by blood. He stood silently in front of the sliding door still contemplating what to do.

Just then a frown darkens his face, as another scent hits him. His sudden anger coming out in a low pitch snarl, as his eyes narrow into dangerous slits. Shin could feel the darkness encompass him. This scent-no stench was driving him into a possessive rage he had never before encountered. The pupils in his eyes once again exploding in a crimson haze. The air around whipping around his form. He grits his teeth together barely restraining the immense power that often times drove him to the point of madness.

"Can I help you young man?"

His anger subsides, as his eyes quickly revert back to sun kissed depths, Shin spun around meeting the sage-like features of Kagome's grandfather. He bowed stiffly. "I am Natsume, Shin. Please forgive my intrusion into your home this evening. I attend the same school as Kagome. I was in the area and I thought to pay her a visit."

"I am Kagome's grandfather."

"I am honored to make your acquaintance." Shin bowed again in a reverend manner.

'What a polite young man!' "And I am pleased to make yours." He smiled. "However, Kagome is feeling rather...un-well so she has retired to bed early this evening I'm afraid. Her osteoarthritis you see."

Shin narrowed his eyes, a flicker of scarlet flashing briefly. 'He lies!' gnarled the beast within. Kagome's grandfather jumps back noticing the slight change in the teenager's demeanor, his thin wrinkly lips breaking in a twitchy smile.

"With all due respect sir. I escorted her back just this afternoon, she was well enough to run up the steep incline of the stairs, unhindered and without any problems." Shin remarked coolly, observing the now sweating old man shake with trepidation.

"Eh hehehe. Well perhaps her gall stones started acting up-we did eat a rather greasy slab of meat.. I told my daughter never to buy that cheap..."

Shin's eyes narrowed further, his expression grim and unflinching. Kagome's grandfather gulped nervously, his already wobbly knees, knocking noisily together.

"Would you believe, a sudden hysterectomy? No?... What about severe menstrual cramps that had her bowels tied in knot?"

Shin raised an eyebrow.

"If she had no wish to have any visitors this evening, you have only to say so sir. Please do not insult my intellect by playing me a fool."

"Young man, I have no wish to insult you... I... I wish it were that simple to explain... You obviously know that I've lied to you, but believe me there is a good reason why... I am only trying to protect my granddaughter."

Shin regarded him a moment, inferring that the old man spoke the truth this time. "She is not here then?"

Kagome's grandfather looked up, aghast at the perceptive nature of the youth. "H-hai."

Shin closed his eyes sniffing at the dissipating scent of Kagome along with the other scent he had detested, he wrinkled his nose at the strange and infuriating stench. He followed their scent trail leading to the small wooden shrine that housed the sacred well, with Kagome's grandfather skulking in the background, biting his nails. The teenager stopped in front of the wooden door. The old man praying silently behind him.

"Strong magic emits from this place roujin." (roujin: elderly person)

Kagome's grandfather froze, his last breath still in his lungs.

"Tell her, she has no reason to fear me. She may keep her secret if it is her wish. I will permit it... for now." He said casually, his proud form walking away.

Kagome's grandfather with gaping mouth and bowed legs, keeled anime-style to the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With the Inutachi.

Dawn.

"I warned you not to stuff yourself when we're on the go." retorted the hanyou standing a few feet away from the hunched figure of the miko. "Figures you would be the one holding up the group again!"

"Shut up Inuyasha! All your screaming isn't helping!" yelled the kitsune pup, perched precariously on top of rock jutting out of the ground. With worried eyes he scanned his adopted mother's face.

"Why don't you shut up runt before I smash head of yours full of nuggies!" Threatened the hanyou balling his clawed hand into a tight fist. Shippo squealed then shrunk back behind the rock throwing a dimunitive pebble at the hanyou's head. It bounced off with a soft thunk, after which the hanyou's low growl was heard.

Kagome retched noisily behind a lush evergreen shrub-partially adorned with red berries. She was covered head to toe in green and purple fleshy bits, still clinging to her like parasitic segments. The unsettled nature of her stomach continued to hurl what she had for breakfast. She could taste the bitter bile coat her tongue, the sour smell combined with the youkai parts adorning her clothes, aggravating her nauseated state further.

Inuyasha snorts irritably in the background, having crossed both arms across his chest while tapping his right foot on the dirt road in an impatient gesture.

"You wanna save some of what you ate Kagome?" he grumbled glaring hard at the teenage girl's back.

"Inuyasha! Be quiet!" Shushed Sango, massaging Kagome's back in soothing motions.

"Fine! But we're not stopping for a mini break for another two hours, until we reach Ishi (stone) Pass."

Inuyasha's ears picked up, swiveling north-east of their location, he growls in sharp pants. He drew the fang slowly, crouching silently to a fighting stance. Miroku and Sango followed his lead, knowing by experience what the hanyou's posture and short growls meant.

A scuffle of many feet later, and the tachi found themselves surrounded by a dozen men, all having prostrated themselves on the dusty ground.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sighing heavily as he returned the tetsusaiga back to it's scabbard. "Great! Now a band of geezers and their canes want to pick a fight with me."

"Please, give us the honor of staying in our village for lunch."

"Heh?" Guffawed Inuyasha, he and the tachi suddenly finding themselves at odds with the request made by one of the old men.

"I am Toshi, headman of our village, not far from here. It would be an honor to serve under your distinguished company. Please accept our humble invitation."

Inuyasha tapped the side of his temple awhile before breaking into a sly grin.

"Oi! Jiji (old man) lift your face from the dirt, we'll take you up on your offer."

Miroku scurried up to the smug looking hanyou. "Are you sure we want to do that? For all we know this could be a trap."

"Well damn, Naraku must really be one desperate shit, if he had to conscript a bunch of old bastards, who look like they're already half way to their grave." snorted the hanyou.

"But we don't even know why they came here to us." Miroku whispered.

"Tch! Isn't it obvious bouzo? I rid their village of a pesky centipede youkai. Their showing us their gratitude. Besides, aren't you glad you don't have to do a fake exorcism for us to get a free meal?" Inuyasha winked at the frowning houshi.

"I don't know Inuyasha, something about this doesn't seem right."

"Psh!" Inuyasha turned back to the elder. "We'll go." he said with a nod.

"Splendid!" His face beamed brightly, turning to one of his company he spoke with an excited tone. "Tell the others to ready the village! Prepare a magnificent feast! For...uh, begging your pardon most honorable sirs and ladies, but may this lowly servant be so bold as to know your most honorable names?" He looked to Kagome, who stood to Sango's side.

Inuyasha scurried in front of Kagome, pointing to himself he puffs out his chest.

"I'm Inuyasha, this is Kagome, that's Sango, Miroku and this whimpy kitsune brat is called Shippo."

"Hey! I am not whimpy!" Protested an infuriated Shippo.

"Keh! Whatever runt!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the village an hour later.

"Steaming bowls of fragrant rice, sizzling platter of wild boar, succulent grilled fish, sweet stir fry of game. Oddles of nooddles!.. Yum!" Shippo's mouth watered as he looked longingly at the delicious spread before him. He licks his lips, wide eyed with claws extended in readiness for the upcoming feast.

"Please eat your fill! All these have been prepared especially for all of you." Smiled the Toshi warmly.

"Great!"

The kitsune sprung from Kagome's shoulder, eyes gleaming with a crazed look.

"Youkai are at attacking!"

Inuyasha snatches Shippo mid leap, rounding him like a ball, then passing him to the startled miko.

"Elders! The youkai who attacked our village last fall are back, this time in greater numbers!" shouted the pimply youth in great alarm. He staggered in the room, his clothes disheveled and his top knot in utter disarray.

The elders whispered amongst themselves, worry etched in their faces, even as their their frail forms shook in fear. The village headman-Toshi, merely nodded his aged face, not betraying any emotion. But the life behind his eyes, faltered with each word the youth spoke. The tachi observed them in silence, exchanging worried glances.

Inuyasha clears his throat, meaning to break up the tense atmosphere. The headman, turns to him holding up his right hand with an air of authority.

"I will speak with them. Please, do not trouble yourselves." He bowed politely then abruptly left the room, leaving the tachi speechless.

"Hey!" called out Kagome. The pocked marked youth turned to her, his eyes downcast. "How serious was the attack on your village that fall?"

"T-They destroyed e-everything.. we al-alone are the s-sole survivors... They want this l-land for themselves, but we have no wh-where to go..." he stammered, his eyes still averted shyly from her.

"Inuyasha."

"Keh! You heard what the headman said, we shouldn't trouble ourselves."

"Demo... they're all defenseless! You saw yourself when we walked through the village. There are no able bodied men capable of repelling any youkai attack. We have to help them!" protested Kagome. She stood up facing the glaring hanyou, both hands on her hips, returning his glare with much resolve.

"Tch! Females!" huffed the hanyou, throwing his arms in the air. He squatted down, waiting for her to climb onto his back. Kagome stood behind him blinking. "You want a formal invitation? Get on!" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Inuyasha." smiled Kagome, hugging him as she braced herself on his back.

"Baka, I can't 'sit' here and let anything happen to you." joked Inuyasha. He wouldn't tell her vocally, but he admired her fiery spirit and kind soul. Kagome nodded then smiled, she straddled him. Leaning a bit forward to leave him room to hold her by her thighs. Inuyasha hitched her legs higher up his waist as he stood up earning a surprised 'epp', from the teenage girl, now blushing furiously. The hanyou too now wearing a pink rouge on his high cheek bones.

The observant houshi watched their display with interested eyes. He paused, a tiny lamp lighting above his head.

"Sango!" Miroku said in all seriousness, squatting down as well on the tatami floor, offering his back to the baffled taijiya. "No need to be modest! I will be your Kirara for today!"

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome sighed wearily. Shippo rolled his eyes.

Sango twitched uncontrollably balling a white knuckled fist.

SUPER BOINK.

"Leave him. We need to go now." ordered Sango.

"Gladly." retorted Inuyasha jumping out of the open shoji screen, Sango following close behind riding on a purring Kirara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the village entrance.

"We told all of you to leave this land!" Barked an Inu youkai. He stood twice the size of Toshi, having only one eye. The other was covered with a dirty gray eye patch. His shaggy brown hair floated in the gentle breeze gathering in a bundle on his left hip. "I guess your foolishness knows no bounds. But then again you are only insects, I shouldn't expect much from any of you." he sneered.

Inuyasha skidded as he landed alongside the headman, his eyes trailing to the menacing youkai bellowing orders in the Inu tongue to his company.

"Oho! A hanyou too?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, motioning for Kagome to go to where Sango and Kirara stood. "What of it? At least I'm not some half-wit mongrel who preys on old foggies for lunch!"

The youkai leader snarled viciously in the air. His presence looming large as his jaki encompasses the surrounding area.

"Do you not fear the wrath of the Lord of these lands then, you stubborn dog?" shouted one of the elders.

"Why would Lord Sesshoumaru even look at vermin like yourselves?"snorted the youkai leader.

"We hold no favor in his eyes, that we know! But that hime yonder bears his mark of intent. Or are you all too foolish to even notice?" shouted Toshi.

Inuyasha snarled, blinking back streaks of crimson rage that boiled underneath his skin.

"A human?" the youkai leader bared his fangs at Kagome. He leaps to her side in flash studying her intently. He did not lay a clawed finger on her in case the mark mentioned by the human headman prove true. Kagome gasped audibly, lifting one hand to lightly brush over the fang wounds, now oddly heating up. He sniffed her neck, eyes dilating in fear, even as the angry form of Inuyasha stalked behind him in fury.

"Get away from her!" growled the hanyou. The youkai elder smirked at Inuyasha.

"You should've run, pup. For you have touched another youkai's intended." The youkai leader flexed his claws, looking at them as they elongated to sharp points. "Yes, I can smell your despicable scent on her. Even a hanyou like yourself should've realized what that mark meant."

"Mongrel! She doesn't belong to him! Senkon Tetsuo!"

Inuyasha and the youkai leader faced each other, circling around all awhile growling and snarling, conversing in their Inu tongue.

"You'll die this day hanyou!" spat the other Inu in a guttural tone, taking out twin kodachis. (kodachis: short sword)

"Keh! I've heard that before you pathetic meat sac!"

They lunged at each other, one of the Inu leader's kodachis gouging Inuyasha's right shoulder. He howled in laughter, reveling in the blood that flowed freely down the hanyou's back and chest. Inuyasha used the close proximity to his advantage, he swiped one claw at the crossed kodachi blades, then used his other hand to draw tetsusaiga free from it's sheath, cutting down the youkai leader in one clean sweep. The youkai leader's body dissolved in air, dispersed like ashes in the billowing wind, while the rest of the youkai fled for their lives.

The villagers gave a loud cheer, even as the triumphant hanyou looked grimly at Kagome, his pinkish eyes narrowing a fraction. Sango remained motionless by Kirara, troubled at the new turn of events. She pats Kirara's head in comforting fashion. Inuyasha, still huffing slightly from his fight, returns the fang back to it's scabbard. He walks to Kagome, his eyes boring holes into her. He flicks his gaze on the mark on her neck for a moment. Kagome clamped it unconsciously with one hand, Inuyasha's stern look however made her put down her hand, bearing the mark open to his scrutinizing gaze. Kagome shifted nervously not able to meet his eyes. They stood facing each other in silence, with Sango looking on in worry. The breeze continued to blow, picking up a tendril of Kagome's hair arranging it over one shoulder in a modest way, as if to cover the mark.

"Kagome what the hell's this?" he ground out accusingly, pointing to her neck.

"I-I don't exactly know."

"Think! There is no way a bite mark like that could just stamp itself on your neck without you knowing it!"

Kagome shook her head, her mouth trembling at the prospect of being the feared Taiyoukai's would be mate. The events surrounding Shin's transformation adding fuel to her confusion and disorientated state.

"S-Shin-senpai! Oh god!" she groaned bowing her head on the palm of her hands. A quiet sob wracked her hunched form. Inuyasha's ears flattened in guilt. He was mad at the situation but he didn't really want to hurt Kagome. He hated her tears.

Slowly the hanyou moved to embrace her. Protectively wrapping his arms around her slight form.

"We'll find a way out of this I promise."

"I d-didn't know.. I'm so confused." sniffed Kagome, lifting up her tear-streaked face to his.

Inuyasha growled again, covering the top of Kagome's head with his clawed hand.

His senses suddenly exploded in reaction to the presence of coming entity.

"Fuck! This just keeps getting better and better!" he remarked sarcastically. He moved the bewildered Kagome behind him, once again brandishing out the fang in readiness to face the coming opponent.

A luminous sphere of light descended on the field, a thunderous roar accompanying it. Inuyasha snarled ferociously, his body vibrating with rage. The sphere coalesced to a more humanoid form, bearing the hereditary insignia of the west on his face.

"Sesshoumaru! Stay where you are." Inuyasha, motioned for Kagome to go back next to Sango and the other villagers. "You ain't laying a claw on her you bastard! Contrary to what your guard dogs told you!"

Sesshoumaru's face remained indifferent, looking instead to Kagome. Again the miko feels the heat radiate from the mark, she touches it with her index finger while biting her lower lip. They looked at each other in fleeting moment of silent recognition. The taiyoukai frowns.

"What sorcery do you practice miko? I once held you to be of more reputable nature than to stoop to mere trickery like the hanyou Naraku."

"How dare you compare me with that arrrgghhh! Look here! I wouldn't be caught dead, wearing your hicky mark mister. But I had no choice in the matter!" screamed an outraged Kagome.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the miko's outburst.

"What are you gonna do Sesshoumaru?" growled Inuyasha.

"Isn't it obvious little brother? She is not fit to live after such travesty." replied the Inu lord grimlyas he took a step forward. Kagome flinched as the chilling sound of Tokujin being drawn out, played in her ears.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Inuyasha placing himself midway between his half brother and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru smirked, observing the jealous fit his younger sibling was exhibiting.

"She's not yours!" bellowed Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru paused, then smiled. He blasted Inuyasha with Tokujin, the hanyou barely escaping from the deadly shot.

"The mark states otherwise _little brother_."


	5. Mark of troubles to come

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenjho Tenge.

This chapter is dedicated to Jen (Tana-san) don't tire on lending your wisdom and support to others.

Chapter 5:

The pale blush of the sunset sky washed over Shin's form as he stood in the iron wrought balcony, a pleasant afternoon breeze caressing his exposed chest as he leaned tentatively against the cold metal fence. He was dressed simply in cream colored, linen pants that hung loosely along his legs in much the same fashion as the traditional hakama.

The stoic faced teen gazed unwaveringly at the cityscape, his lustrous hair was put up in a low pony tail, the platinum strands glimmering as they swerve gently in the cool zephyr winds.

The city looked so peaceful against the picturesque horizon one would think that such beautiful panoramic view would instill the same calm and peace upon all who gazed at the balmy atmosphere, and yet the teen's thoughts were far from serene.

His mind was askew, his thoughts troubled. In the midst of the placid setting his mind was thrust in a downward spiral of turmoil born of anger and fear for the young girl whose purity tore through the madness that has long kept him captive.

'She's not at school today.' He thought closing his eyes as he took in a lengthy breath. Liquid amber pools opened slowly peering blankly at the rosy orange clouds. The teenager clenched both hands into tight fists, the dull nails breaking through the skin, enough to dig a shallow flesh wound on his palms. His haunted eyes flashed brilliantly in sparks of pinkish-golden cinders as impatience and worry flitted across his features.

What if she was hurt? What if she was in grave danger?

He had no idea where she was or how to reach her. Damn it. Why did she leave for a place where he could not be there to protect her?

Shin frowned deeply, striding back to the warm confines of his expansive condo; he paused briefly in front of a glass encased sword, his slanted eyes running along the length of the transparent box. Beholding the treasured heirloom made his right hand twitch involuntarily as an overwhelming urge to break the glass cage and pick up the swords gnawed raw at his being.

In truth, he felt a great compulsion to be with her and it was tearing him apart. Like a festering wound inducing a feverish nauseated state, his anxiety at her absence was distressing him extremely. To merely sit and anticipate her reappearance cut through him, bleeding him dry. But no, he had no means to reach her for she was out of his reach, at least for the time being.

Shin sighed heavily and observed the single branch of sakura blossom his maid had placed in a single arrangement near the window. Upon beholding the soft pastel hues of the flower he was again reminded of how vulnerable the young girl of his thoughts was. Lifting up the twisted branch he held it close to his mouth reveling in the way the delicate petals brushed past his lips.

"Kagome, return to me safely." He murmured softly.

He had scoured around the shrine grounds undetected earlier that afternoon, directly after finishing school. Deep inside he somehow knew she would not be there, not after the strange and powerful magic he encountered in that sacred well house, yet he searched for her none the less. It was fruitless and futile that he knew but it alleviated some of the tension he felt. The teenager sighed.

The old man was familiar with the ingrate who accompanied Kagome enough to trust her safety to _**him,**_ but that did not mean the fool was capable of guaranteeing her protection. No, only he was capable of fully protecting such a delicate creature.

Unbidden images flashed, Shin's thoughts suddenly drifted to the male scent that had intermingled with that of Kagome's. He grunted aloud, shifting his shoulders up as a resurgence of indignation washed over his tall frame.

That offending scent.

Yes, that intolerable stench that clotted his lungs and rankled the fury of the beast inside. It was human. No. Something interfered with the scent as though it was marred. How can he describe it? Shin shook his head in defeat, there was just something about that scent that aggravated and offended him. Such foul odor usually is just a scent, irritating yes but never had he lost control over such an inconvenience, yet this particular one had torn down his mental barrier permitting the howling beast to surge forth.

The rage of his dark side was akin to the fury of a raging tornado spinning and contorting wildly out of control. But within that unquenchable wrath he was oddly still rational, still aware and in control of his actions, as though he himself was inside the eye of the storm.

The thought in itself was perplexing. Why has the beast within chosen to allow his pragmatic self to be retained when given any opportunity, it tried to superimpose its control over his body?

Such an occurrence has never happened before.

Has his bestial side even though primitive, perceived Kagome as the vestige of salvation? Was there something that the beast inferred that he himself has been ignorant of?

Shin paused in thought. Supposing that Kagome was precious in the beast's eyes, then it would indeed stand to reason why his savage half was inclined to be indignant where Kagome's safety was jeopardized in the slightest. This rather possessive side of the beast intrigued him slightly, such knowledge that the otherwise savage nature of the beast was somehow tamed by Kagome is an important revelation.

But then again, how will that effect his interaction with the girl? Would the beast interfere when they are together?

A sudden streak of jealously appeared. Shin frowned, the notion that the caged animal in the depths of subconscious viewed the girl as important laced his mind with apprehension. It implied that she was under the beast's direct protection and undoubtedly the beast viewed her as some possession not to be wrestled from its grasp.

However, what if _**he**_ was with her. Would the beast retaliate?

The teen smiled weakly, perhaps he was making too much of this. After all, was not the beast and he as one? What harm can the beast inflict on him? Only one thing mattered, Kagome's well-being.

'She best be not harmed or there will be hell to pay!'

Shin's eyes narrow dangerously as he gazed purposely down his hands, where the smooth half moon cuticles are in place instead of the sharp dangerous looking claws.

If indeed the girl was hurt in any form, he will hunt down the miserable fool that chaperoned her and rip him to pieces, claws or not.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Warring States Era: With the Inutachi**_.

The deafening clash of steel weapons resounded across the flat terrain. Wisps of silver tresses danced in a flurry of white and red dots barely visible to the naked eye.

Half brothers released attack after attack launching each offence at great speed, both adamant in dealing the other's demise.

In the far corner of the battle field, near a grass knoll, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara watched in horrified silence, the villagers have long since fled upon the feared Lord's appearance, only the four remained as avid spectators. Every once in a while Kagome would rub the now burning mark on her neck, her vision was slightly hazy and there was a peculiar buzzing in her head.

"Bastard! What have you done to Kagome! Kaze no kizu!!!"

SLASH.

BOOM.

"Impudent fool! It would profit me nothing to mark such an insignificant creature." The Inu lord rushed past Inuyasha at blinding speed, slashing at him from the side in a blur of white. Feebly the younger half inu vainly tried to block the on coming attack.

The elder inu smirked in rapturous amusement. "You delude yourself that such childish sword play will deliver you from death at my hand." He stated smugly.

"Yea? Well just remember that it was my childish swordplay that left you with only one arm to fight with!"

"Impudent fool. Know where you belong… On your knees." He fired another searing blast from tokujin. Inuyasha tumbled on the dirt ground barely managing to dodge his half brother's strike.

Sesshoumaru flips in the air twisting with ease, his only hand stilling the lethal dance of Tokujin, only to level the lethal katana horizontally in front of his armored chest.

Kagome gasped, this stance was vaguely familiar she has seen this once before. She rubbed her upper arms vigorously; in an attempt to dissuade the goose bumps rising along her skin. As warm flooded her arms the trembling miko took one halting step forward, her right hand held in front of her thundering heart. She could feel it! The stirring of jaki-a tremendous out pouring of it, like the recoiling of a snake poised to strike.

Her wide eyes focused solely on the stately alabaster perfection suspended in mid air. She chewed anxiously on her lower lip as the cold feeling of dread crept further up her spine as her miko senses tingle in alarm.

'Oh no, please, please don't let it be …'

Arrogant golden eyes gleam with sinister intent, apathetic and savage, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, soared high above them, his pristine white garments fluttering in the icy winds. He smiled most cruelly, the pointed fangs flashing menacingly as he looked down to his adversary swaying pitifully on the ground below.

"Die hanyou." With great precision and skill the Inu lord unleashed Tokujin's fatal attack as streaks of hot-white light concentrated around the demonic sword. "Sou ryou ha!"

Bolts of lightning charged along the menacing blade, imbuing it with a tremendous rush of energy. The massive amount of power released, coalescing to form a colossal blue dragon swirling around Sesshoumaru's proud figure, enveloping him in a mantle of blue and white radiance.

"Keh! Bring it on!!" taunted the hanyou gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga tighter, his narrowed eyes fixated on his much despised elder half sibling.

Inuyasha grit his fangs as the earth groaned and quaked beneath him. He stood his ground bracing himself for the inevitable, as the cobalt dragon plunged head on towards him charging at break neck speed.

Sesshoumaru smirked coolly surmising the current state of his half sibling by his tattered clothes and blood covered figure.

'It ends this day hanyou.'

Inuyasha coughed loudly, his battered lungs wheezing pitifully at the many injuries he sustained. Blood poured freely from the many gashes that decorated his body he found that he was hard pressed to subdue the vigorous trembling of his right hand-his sword hand. Undeterred he narrowed his eyes further at his advancing opponent even as his vision dim and blur partially.

'Dammit not now!' he growled inside, his skin prickling as the blue dragon streaked closer and closer. Inuyasha took in a shuddering breath ignoring the way his legs wobbled under the strain of his numerous wounds. Fatigue and blood-loss seeped further in his weary body as he began to swerve unsteadily. He forced his eyes to squint a margin, still resolute in protecting Kagome, the proud hanyou stood alone and refused to ask for aid from his friends.

It was his fight!

The bitter memory of Kikyo's demise replayed in his mind, the pang of losing her still lingered in his heart. No! He won't allow a similar fate to happen to Kagome. She deserved a good life. And he will be the one to see that she gets just that. Kagome was his to protect! And he will protect her at all cost, even if it meant dying at Sesshoumaru's hands.

Dying? …Since when had the thought entered his mind? …. Never! The bastard will be the one to die today not him!

Inuyasha snarled in defiance. He wanted to buffet the demonic blade's attack with kaze no kizu, but was far too depleted in strength and could not muster the power to break through the blue dragon's path.He cursed under his breath as his body staggered forward.

He had to think quickly of something.. anything to block the attack.

Inuyasha gnashed his fangs, failing to leverage himself back onto his feet. He sunk to the ground on his knees barely restraining the violent tremors wracking through his frame.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome could watch no more, instinct took over and with no regard to her own safety, ran haphazardly into the precarious foray.

"NO KAGOME!!" Sango rushed past Kirara hooking one hand on the sling attached to Hiraikotsu with the intention of hurling the giant boomerang against Tokujin's attack.

"SANGO!!"

A frantic Shippo clutched at her leg tensely, incapacitating the taijiya and allowing the crucial time to launch her weapon to lapse. Sango watched helplessly as the terrifying scene played out before her.

"Stop!!!!" Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs, waving her arms rapidly above her head.

Time stood still, even the passive lord flinched noticeably as the immodestly garbed girl propelled herself to the forefront of Sou ryou ha's assault.

'Is the girl so much of a simpleton to stand against Tokujin's attack so recklessly?' he mused.

Arms spread out as if to bear the grunt of Sou ryou ha alone, Kagome's face shone with determination.

"Baka! Get out of the way!" bellowed Inuyasha hoarsely grasping the large wound on his side.

Kagome craned her neck to glance at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm-not-going-anywhere!" she mouthed out stubbornly.

"This is no time for your tomboyish bravado Kagome, you could die!" cried Inuyasha in a despairing tone.

"Oh? And you wouldn't?" challenged the girl her eyes aflame. "You once told me to entrust my safety to you. All I'm asking now is for you to do the same and believe in me, now SHUT UP!!"

The hanyou looked at her in astonishment but recovered quickly. Inuyasha grumbled, clearly he made the mistake of discounting her bravado if ever he was in danger, he should have known she would pull a stunt like this due to her selfless attitude. Grunting painfully, as he pushed against the ground with the now untransformed Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha heaved himself onto his feet splattering more crimson droplets on the dusty dirt covered ground.

"I DIE-YOU LIVE! THAT'S HOW IT SHOULD BE YOU STUPID, STUPIDGIRL!" roared Inuyasha.

"OSUWARIIIII!!!"

SPLATTTT.

"I will save you this time around." murmured Kagome.

Sesshoumaru regarded the scene that unfolded below as he hovered in the air with little interest. If the foolhardy girl chose to die beside the hanyou it would be to his advantage. After all, he would be free of her tiresome presence and the problem of the 'mark' altogether. He could only gain in such circumstances.

Tenseiga pulses minutely, Sesshoumaru fleetingly tenses but chooses to disregard the impulse to pick up the sword, opting instead to remain motionless.

The wild thunderous roar of Sou ryou ha covered the two forms below, a split second later; the cataclysmic crest of power swamped the fields in sea of radiant light.

The miko yelped aloud as she became submerged recoiling back at the force of Sou ryou ha's power.

"KAGOME!!!" choked out Inuyasha reaching out towards the girl.

BOOM.

Sour you ha's forefront blasted head on to the miko, exploding in a blinding light, as a chorus of lamentation from her companions echoed in the midst of the plain.

"Kagome." sobbed Inuyasha, clutching a shredded green fabric close to his chest. He was spared! Kagome died for him. Tears brimmed around his reddening eyes, a bitter ache once again piercing through his heart.

All around bits of white and green textiles floated as the dust partially cleared. The young kitsune wailed inconsolably as he clung to the sobbing taijiya.

Kagome was no where to be seen.

Rage poured out from every fiber of his being, Inuyasha reared back and howled in anguish.

"BRING HER BACK YOU BASTARD I KNOW YOU CAN!"

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Have your senses taken leave? Look around her body is dispersed in the four winds, nothing of her remains to be revived…. _**Dear brother**_."

"Sesshoumaru, I swear I'm going to gut you with your own sword before this day is through!"

"This Sesshoumaru fails to see how that can be deemed possible considering your present condition." scoffed the young lord in a crisp tone.

The dust settled finally, giving all an unobstructed view. Behind the imposing taiyoukai there hovered glowing specks slowly taking form. Sesshoumaru shifted and turned his head at the sudden presence looming large behind him. He swiveled gracefully in mid air, facing the apparition face to face.

"K-Kagome?" gasped Inuyasha as the particles solidified fully.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing down there?" she blinked in confusion, her torn skirt and blouse billowing in the breeze.

"Keh! Hey ugly girl you're the one that's floating! Uncross your eyes and take a good look around… You are dead right? If you've come back as a ghost you can at least scare the hakamas off the bastard next to you!"

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome glanced alongside just in time to see Sesshoumaru vanish and re-appear directly in front of her face.

"Epp!"

"Curious." He remarked in a silver tone, the young lord observed her intently. "You do not appear hurt." He ran an elegant, clawed finger along her arms at a leisurely pace, observing the shredded state of her vulgar garb. The taiyoukai's head touched the crown of Kagome's head, unintentionally breathing in her subtle sweet scent. He pauses, a moment of apparent bliss flickering behind the swirl of resplendent amber gems.

The mark on the miko's neck hum imperceptively. The miko gasps in surprise.

'What is he doing?!!!'

Kagome gulped nervously at Sesshoumaru's bizarre behavior. For one who loathed humans and their emotional exhibitions, he sure was putting on quite a show.

"W-was I s-suppose to?" she stammered.

Sesshoumaru looked at her coolly after mentally recollecting his composure. "You were in Sou ryou ha's direct path. You should have been obliterated on the spot." He retorted casually still engrossed in examining her form with inquisitive eyes.

"I … was?"

The inu lord nodded gazing at her full in the face.

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly. "Kagome, _**he**_ is trying to kill _**'us'**_. What the hell are you doing making goo goo eyes and having polite conversation with him?"

Kagome stiffened. "Yea, that's right!" she cried punching a fisted hand against her other palm.

"Now let him have it Kagome!" yelled the hanyou, thumping his fists in the air.

Squaring her shoulders she pointed one accusing finger at the passive looking lord. "Hey you, why did you try to kill us? We did nothing to you! And as for this mark, I don't even want it so you can just have it back!!!"

Sesshoumaru mentally recoiled. She was refusing his mark? Where other females clamored to gain his attention and obtain the honor of bearing his mark 'she', a lowly ningen is casting it aside frivolously? He frowned in displeasure over the slight.

"I believe my intention was to kill not to_** try to kill**_. Why your unwanted presence remains here to plague this Sesshoumaru is quite a puzzle… unless."

Sesshoumaru fastens his topaz orbs on the incandescent glow emitted by the mark on the young girl's neck. His suspicion grows as he feels the faint pulse radiating from Tenseiga. 'The sword Tenseiga answer to her call also?' his slanted eyes narrowing with the sudden realization. 'It repulsed Sou ryou ha's blast and protected her.'

The inu lord's frown deepened, the sudden turn of events unsettling him to the core. "This is not the last you have seen of me." With those cryptic words the western lord departed from the scene-a dazzling ball of white light.

"Hey! Come back her buster! How am I supposed to get down?"

"Flap you arms Kagome!" suggested a relieved Shippo.

Kagome smiled-it was the thought that counts. "Um thanks Shippo….Inuyasha… help, please." She implored.

The hanyou let out a heavy sigh as he tucked in both arms within the enveloping sleeves of his haori. "Keh! Stupid ugly girl."

"Osuwariiii!"

Splat.


End file.
